Happy Halloween, Orihime Inoue
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: While Orihime is Trick or Treating by herself she finds a House on a hill. Why as she so dumb to go inside? Why wasn't she leaving? Oh, right. The door was locked and wouldn't budge. Rated M for Lemon.


Everyone knows how people are on Halloween and how they do some fucked up shit. Well, this is my story. It's cruel, and I fucking hate myself for even writing this but it's for Halloween, and it had to be done! Anyway, Halloween is my favorite Holiday. And this Year, I've decided to go as a Female Cop, my boyfriend as my Prisoner. Great Idea, No :3?

**Summary: Orihime is out trick or treating by herself and when she reaches a house on a strange hill she has never seen, she ends up inside of the creepy house. And what was that rotten smell in there? Why wasn't she turning and running away? Oh, right..The door had closed and locked, trapping her in the creepy house..**

**Warnings: Some type of hypnosis, Cruelty to..something that starts with C and ends with TS. D:! Lemon. Orihime swearing a few times.**

**Song: Eraser - Nine Inch Nails**

Enjoy =]

* * *

><p><em>Need you<em>  
><em>Dream you<em>  
><em>Find you<em>  
><em>Taste you<em>  
><em>Fuck you<em>  
><em>Use you<em>  
><em>Scar you<em>  
><em>Break you<em>  
><em>Lose me<em>  
><em>Hate me<em>  
><em>Smash me<em>  
><em>Erase me<em>  
><em>Kill me<em>

I skipped down the street, a bag in my left hand, nothing in my right. I made sure I did not step on any cracks. You see, on nights like these, I feared that I would break my brothers back. Very odd, right? Some of you may be familiar with the "Step on a crack, break your mothers back." Quote, right? Well, I don't have parents. I like to think they were abducted by aliens. They were cruel people. They hit me, especially my Daddy. He touched me inappropriately and once he even made my brother Sora watch.

I'm 15 years old, by the way. I had lived with my brother ever since I was 7. We both ran away together. Some of you may be wondering why I'm out trick or treating by myself but it's because I have no friends. People think that I have a weird personality, an odd taste in food and they're too afraid of my past. But enough of that. It's Halloween! Nobody needs a sappy story.

I'm in a Dark Angel costume, by the way. I have a black silk dress on and a black corset overtop it. My black wings were rather big and there was black pieces that go on my arms, just below my shoulders. I didn't know what they were for, but they were pretty cool. I also have an almost see-through black pair of panty hose on with a pair of black stillettos. I love my outfit, the only color that clashed with my costume was my Auburn hair.

As I came to a stop from my skipping, I walked down up a sidewalk that was heading up a.._hill? _I was quite familiar with Karakura Town though, and I never realized this Hill with a _creepy _dark and black house on it. I was always the curious type of creepy things like this though, another reason why people didn't enjoy talking to me, but I didn't care. I walked up the hill and stopped at one of those gates that looked like it would be used for the White House. It was so weird and I pushed on it and was surprised when it opened with ease.

I began to walk down a long path that led to the house. I was kind of creeped out now. I saw a cemetary on the right side and as I inched closer to the house, I heard small mewls. It was almost frightening. They sounded so close yet so far. I assumed they were inside the house. I walked up the porch steps, and jumped a little when I heard the steps creaking underneath my heels. I then stood in front of a big, wooden door. There was a button on the side which I assumed was the doorbell, so I pressed it. Unfortunately, it made no ring so I had to knock on the door.

I only made one knock though because the door creaked open slowly. At this moment, my mind was screaming at me to turn away, to run as far away from the house as possible and never look back. I was being pulled towards the house though, and I couldn't figure out why. It was like my body was moving on its own. And just as soon as I walked into the house, the door slammed shut behind me and I heard a click. I turned around immediately, reaching out for the knob and turned it, but it wouldn't budge. I tried slamming myself into the door but to no avail. If it wasn't obvious, I was downright afraid and literally about to piss my pants.

It was so dark in this house and there was a smell that was making my stomach churn. I could hear the kitten mewls more so now. They sound so.. tortured. I didn't know the right word for it. I wish there was light, I wanted to find the poor creatures. I let out a short scream when I heard a voice.

"Why are you intruding in my home?" The monotone voice said to me, I'm assuming.

I didn't respond, hoping if I didn't, I would have a chance to hide and this mystery person wouldn't find me. And just as I began to move from my spot, a light switch was turned and it was completely bright. My eyes almost fell out of my head and I so badly wanted to jump right through that door. My eyes watered and the candy I had already devoured wanted to go back up my throat.

There was blood splattered on the floor, on the _walls. _The plain, white walls and tiles.. There was a cage in a corner of scrawny kittens that looked as though they hadn't eaten in days..maybe _weeks. _I turned my head and saw a boiling cauldron, a platter which was covered. I walked to it slowly and placed my hands on the lid, and began to slowly pull it up.. And god damnit, I fucking wish that I hadn't. I wish that my eyes had been stabbed thousands of times that I didn't have to see that. That my damn head was bashed in a few times so that image left it.

I saw multiple cats, some shaved, some cut open. And the fucked up thing? They were all black cats. It was impossible to hold back the damn vomit this time. I let out my candy and I think that was my Breakfast onto the floor. I began to cry after I threw the silver lid back on. I had to find a way out of here and fast. But I was not lucky tonight, oh no. That voice was back, but it was much closer and sounded behind me.

"You are disrupting my Dinner." It said.

I swung around and was greeted by some furry creature. No, it looked half furry, half human. With large black wings and long horns attatched to his head. A gaping hole in his chest with what looked like black blood dripping from it. Furry..arms..and legs. Talons for hands and feet. Black hair cascading down his back, emerald eyes that had me hypnotized and black markings that looked like black tears.

"W-who are you.." I asked in a stutter.

"No, the question would be, "Who are you and why are you in my house?"" He responded.

It was only now that I realized there was a kitten in his arms with blue fur.

"How could you do that? To these poor animals? You're fucking SICK!" I screamed.

Oh god, I don't know what I was doing but I charged over to him and attempted to swap that poor cat out of his hands but the cat released a hiss and the man growled at her.

"Who do you think you are? I could never hurt this poor little guy. He's my best friend," He began and turned his head down to the cat. "Aren't you, Grimmjow?" He said.

The cat purred in approval, rubbing his head against the mans bare chest. I watched as the guy turned his gaze to the ground, and then up my body and stopping at my eyes. He smirked.

"How appealing. I was awaiting somebody to come here to add to my stew, but I don't believe you will be that somebody. You're too..." He struggled for the right word, I could tell. "_appropriate_ for my Dinner." He said.

I then realized exactly what he was talking about. I was wearing all black and I had huge black wings, I obviously reminded him of himself. I was even more frightened now. He stood from the seat, placing the cat on a small and well made bed on the floor and the cat snuggled into the small blanket.

"Yes..that is right. _Too appropriate_. You remind me of myself.. A female version of what I am.." He said.

The man walked towards me and I began to back away but I realized I would only be back up to the boiling cauldron. So I did the next best thing and began to run up the nearby stairs.

"You foolish, girl. I live here, what makes you think you can run from me in my very own home?" He called after me.

I opened the first door I saw and I was so happy to see that there was no surprises in there. Well, there was nothing in there but a bed. I stood behind where the door would open in hopes he wouldn't find me if he came in this room at all. And he did.

He opened the door slowly and walked in, the door almost touching me. He walked to the bed.

"Such a stupid girl, thinking she could hide from me. Oh, now where oh where could she be?" He spoke to himself.

I peaked my head out a little bit and watched him look underneath the bed and stand up again. I squeeled in fear when he snapped his head to me, his gaze reaching mine.

"Ahh. There you are." He said to me in a knowing tone.

I was about to run out the door when it slammed shut and locked from the outside. I cried out in frustration as I had nowhere to run now. I turned around and was slammed against the white door by the man.

"Please.." I whispered.

He smirked at me and he heard my begging. I wanted to scowl at him but I feared that I would anger him. I watched his mouth open to say something, but no words came out. However, a long tongue did. My eyes widened and I screamed, jerking my head to the side. He used his taloned hand to push my head against the door by my neck. I felt the wet thing touch me and I whimpered. I felt the tears coming and I stiffened when he I felt a sharp tooth at my neck.

It pulled away though, the man not releasing me.

"Tell me, woman. If I were to sink my teeth into your very neck and devour your very soul? Do you think it would hurt at all? To feel your very soul being ripped by your body and entering another?" The man asked me.

"Please..just let me go." I begged.

"I can't do that. You've made me..Let's just say, like a dog wanting to mount a bitch in heat." He whispered to me.

I gasped at his honesty. No..No..I couldn't let this happen. I was raped once before by my own blood, I don't want it to happen again by a man who wasn't even Human! I tried to get out of his grip but he kept me down. He took her and forced her to the bed, pushing me down onto it.

"I knew you would come one day. I waited and waited for you to come. I dreamt of you, I dreamt of seeing your face. And I finally found you. But no, I didn't find you, you found me. You _came to me._" He said to me and I didn't realize my top being ripped off until that breeze hit my chest.

"What're you doing?" I screamed, swatting his hand away from me.

There was a breeze on my thigh and I realized he had ripped a hole into the pantyhose. My eyes widened, remembering that I thought there was no need for underwear. I shivered and only just now realized how cold it was in his house. He pulled me to him by my legs, spreading them far past their limits and I groaned.

"What else could it possibly look like I am doing?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"This is Rape! I'll tell the police!" I screamed.

"I thought even you would be smart enough by now to realize I was not a human. Your precious police will die by my hand." He explained.

I was kind of hoping my assumptions of him not being a human would be false, but he just loved ruining my hopes and dreams apparentally. He wasted no time in ripping the rest of the pantyhose off of me. He reached behind him and down my legs, taking my heels off and throwing them across the room. I then felt the need to scream in hopes of any trick or treaters walking by hearing me. So I did, I open my mouth and forced out a shrill scream. It sounded about right, it sounded like I was in a bad situation and that thre was someone trying to hurt me.

The man winced slightly at first but once I stopped he smirked at me.

"I see. You wish to flee?" He got off of me. "Well, you have a 10 second head start." He said.

The door swung open.

"I'd go now if I were you. The clock is ticking." He said.

I was stunned and I sprinted up and ran out of the room as fast as I could. Once I hit the hallway, I expect the way I came from the stairs and my eyes widened in complete shock when there was now rows of doors all off the walls. So I took my chances, going right and running as fast as I could.

_10, 9, 8, 7.._

I heard him counting. It sounded like it was in my mind and then it didn't. I continued running as fast as I could, happy that he had removed my stilettos. As I ran, I tied every door, the majority of them all being locked. I came to a halt and had a choice whether to go left or right. I ran to my left.

_6, 5, 4.._

I ran even faster, ignoring the growing cramp in my stomach. I finally came to the end of the hall, a large door in front of me. So I tried for my luck and it opened. I ran in, slamming the door behind me and locking it.

_3, 2, 1.._

I was in shock. I wondered why only this room out of almost all of them opened. And why did it look as though someone lived in this room? I searched and saw a door. I ran to it and opened it, revealing a bathroom. I looked over to my left and saw double doors. I ran and saw a closet filling with clothes. There was a bed and it was humungous. It looked like two king beds combined! There was a couch on the opposite side of the room from the bed. A dresser against a wall by a window. I walked by the window, half expecting to climb out of it but once I got there, it was bricked out. My eyes widened and finally realized..

_0.._

This is the room as the man who was now after me! My eyes widened in fear and I ran to the bed, slipping underneath it. Not even two seconds later, the door opened and I saw those black talons and I placed a hand over my mouth but that didn't hold back that squeal. He walked in, closing and locking the door and eyes narrowed a little to get a better view from under the bed. He walked to the open bathroom door.

_Fuck! _I screamed in my mind. _How could I have forgotten to close the door? He'll know I'm in here for sure!_

He closed the bathroom door, not even bothering to check in there for me. He then walked over to the bed and I realized that he didn't look under it, instead he sat on it. Or he laid on it, I believe because his legs didn't hang over it. His voice then spoke above me.

"Are you going to come from underneath the bed or do I have to drag you out?" He asked.

My eyes widened but I made no attempt to move. Maybe he would think I'm not there and would go search another room.

"I am very patient in most cases. However, I would love to continue our previous activities." He said.

My heart skipped a few beats and I almost felt like I was about to die from it as my breath hitched.

"So we'll play the hard way? It's okay, I like it when they're aggressive." He said and stepped down from the bed.

I looked at him and he kneeled down by the bed. I saw the covers that hung over the bed being moved. I moved from under the bed and ran when I saw his head peak under. He was up in a second, on my heel. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me back just as I made it to the door. I let out a struggled cry as I tried to get out of his grip. I really felt the need to cry at this point, so I did. I couldn't bare the thought of being raped again. It was horrible with a human, now I can only imagine how it would be with someone who was unhuman.

"Trust me, woman. I will make you enjoy every single second of this. I seem to have that affect. Or, let's say, I'm just a very good _fuck_." He whispered against my ear, his fang coming out to bite my cartiladge.

I began to moan in disapproval as he began to pull me back to the bed. He sat down on the bed, pulling me into his lap. I scowled in disgust when I felt his hands on my breasts. I hated them. It was what really had the guys always coming after me. Trying to hook up with me for a one night stand. He squeezed them in his hands and I cried out when he moved one and away, sliding a nail down my ribcage. It was sharp, more so than that kitchen knife I cut my finger on when I was cooking my brother dinner that one night.

He took my body and pushed it onto the bed. He laid ontop of my body, his hand on my neck and holding me down. It wasn't tight to suffocate me but it was tight enough to get the point across_. Move and I'll snap your neck_. Pretty much. He connected a hand back to my breast, pinching the hard bud. I didn't want it to grow hard. I'm sure if you were in my position, you'd end up being turned on just _a little _bit against your own will. And besides, this man was _not _on the ugly side. That doesn't mean I like it though.

I looked down at the mans fur covered legs, realizing there was like a bulge under that fur. I looked at it curiously, wondering where exactly he hid his penis at. He grabbed me by my chin, shoving my head back down as if to say I had no rights to look over his body. By now I realized that my tears had long gone and they had dried against my face. I moved my gaze to his face and saw his eyes staring at my lips. I felt my lips go into a straight line and when he began to move his head down to mine, I swung my hand at his face.

He grabbed my hand in one quick reflex though, and his lips slammed onto mine. They were warm, I thought they would be like ice against mine. They weren't dry either, but he could've licked them when I wasn't looking. He didn't close his eyes as I still refused to kiss him back. He stared at me, wanting to make eye contact for atleast a second. I didn't mean to, but my eyes swiped over his but went right back when those Emerald jewels made no attempt to move from my gaze.

I tried to move my gaze even just a little bit, but I was unable to. His eyes had me locked in place and my vision became fuzzy and I heard his voice in my mind.

_You will enjoy it.. You will love every second of it.. Kiss me back.._

He said it so slowly and his voice was deep. But then I realized I had kissed him back and it wouldn't let me pull away. And..I was actually liking it? I'm so confused..My eyes fluttered closed, and I felt his hands spread my legs apart. I felt him pushing against my center and I moaned out in approval. But that was odd, only minutes ago, I wanted him to stop touching me. To let me go, to leave me alone already, but here I am..I'm literaly begging him to touch me in every way he knows will give me pleasure.

He continued to grind into my lower half and it felt so.._good_.. I didn't know exactly what could've given me such a change of mind, but for some reason. All I wanted was for him to give me a good fuck. A thought came to me then,

"What is your name?" I asked him.

He looked at me with an odd expression, clearly asking what was so important of knowing his name. I smirked,

"Well, I need _something _to scream when we're having sex.." I explained.

He looked shocked at first but it went away pretty fast. "Ulquiorra Cifer." He said.

I nodded, locking that into my mind. Well, _Ulquiorra _had stopped grinding into me unfortunately. He however, began to move down my body. I was actually hoping he would do what I think he was about to. And he did. He attatched his lips to one of my hardened nubs and used his hand to work the other one. A gasp of pleasure emitted from me and I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips elsewhere, maybe even his tongue..

He didn't give my nipples or breasts much attention. He moved down, his lips connecting to my rib cage, to my stomach, and below my belly button. He then used his tongue to leave a trail down to my now hardened bud. He ignored it completely though as he moved down my inner thighs, skipping my center and moving to the opposite thigh. I groaned inpatientally and he hissed.

"Watch it, woman. Nobody asked you." He said.

I frowned inwardly and moaned gently when he sucked one of my lips into his mouth. He continued to ignore my warmth and the hardened bud however. I was about to thrust my hips up, hoping by doing so it would show him I needed more attention in other placed but he held me down by my hips. He was trying to show me that he would be the one in charge and he'd take his sweet time torturing me. I bit my bottom lip when he lightly moved his tongue over my warmth in a quick motion. He was torturing me in the most evil way and if I wasn't getting pleasure out of this, I'd slap him.

My vision became fuzzy again and I realized what was going on. My eyes widened and screamed.

"_Get off!" _

He looked at me and sighed. I kicked my legs, trying to push my hips against his strength but to no avail. So I continued to scream and scream until he slapped a hand against my mouth. He tilted my chin down so I looked at him in the eyes again. It was much longer than the first time and that fuzzy vision came back. I groaned when I realized I began to enjoy it and forget all that happened previously.

"I wont be foolish this time. I wasn't concentrating before. The power will not wear off this time." He said to me.

I didn't really care what the hell he had to say, just as long as he gave me pleasure. He didn't seem to be in the mood of teasing me any longer. His long, inhuman tongue entered my warmth and I cried out. I felt his finger move to my bud and he applied pressure on it. I began to moan loudly as he continued to tongue fuck me. He rubbed my clit in a circular motion that had my hips thrusting in the air. It felt so weird but it felt good.

His long tongue reached far inside of me, the tip hitting my walls in every direction. I bit my bottom lip roughly and moaned in disapproval when he removed his tongue from my warmth. He didn't disappoint me however, once he moved that skilled tongue to my clit, two of his fingers resuming the job his tongue was doing. I let out a groan when his nails hit me in a painful way but I could tell he was trying hard to hurt me with them.

He'd began to use his teeth to pull my clit out of its hiding place. I tried not to arch my back but it was almost impossible, this man had me in complete bliss. And just as soon as I felt something conjuring in my belly, he pulled away from me, his fingers removing themselves from my warmth. I cried out in frustration when that bubbling feeling died down.

I watched as he moved back up my body. He placed his fingers on my lips, looking very skeptically. He bent my bottom lip into a pout and he pressed his lips to mine. The odd thing was, I kissed him back this time. I'll tell you something, this man was an absolutely amazing kisser. His lips were pressed so gently to mine and I felt that bulge against my leg. But, it wasn't a bulge this time. It was something long and hard pressing against me.

I took my chances, glancing down to see what it was. It was his member, standing long and proud and completely pale. Which was odd. He wasn't exactly human, so wouldn't his length be more of like.._a dog_? Whatever, as long as that thing gave me pleasure, I really didn't care. I felt him push his tongue into my mouth and it only took me a few seconds to move my tongue along with his. I felt his length push against my inner thigh and I moaned softly into his mouth.

I moved my hips against his. I was hoping that would get the point across and he'd hurry up and give me what I wanted. It sure did, too. I felt the tip go to my opening and he got it slick with my wetness. Just to tease me a bit, he rubbed the head on my clit a few times. He pushed the head into me ever so slowly and I moaned into his mouth loudly. He pushed into me some more, only about 2 inches going in.

He was forcing himself into me. I only just now realized how much I was resisting him and I didn't know why. My walls were clamping down onto him and I bit down onto his upper lip as he continued to thrust into my walls. I was in Heaven at this point and he began to use even more force to go deeper into me. He really wasn't really big, but believe me, I've seen _some _pictures and he sure as hell wasn't small.

It was only then that I felt his fur against my inner thighs and I realized he had been buried balls deep into me. I groaned when he began to pull out, inch by inch and then thrusted with such a great speed. He was thrusting into me with such a force and he wasn't even trying to slow down any of his movements. I was moaning at my free will and I wanted nothing more than to have that feeling of release to go away.

Just as far as it came, it began to end. My walls clamped down onto his hard length and I gasped out his name. I realized it was the first time I even said his name during our encounter. I felt him push against me one last time and his member pulse inside of me. Jet after jet of his semen shot into me. My eyes widened. I was almost frightened at the thought of me getting pregnant, of me giving birth to something that wasn't human.

To feel it shooting inside of me though, felt absolutely amazing. My nails clawed at his back as I cried out loudly. He thrusted one last time into me until I felt his member grow soft inside of me and he pulled it out. I looked down and realized that his length was nowhere in sight. He pushed himself off of me and it was only then I realized the door had been opened.

"Do you wish to leave?" He asked.

My vision blurred, my mind becoming its own again. My eyes widened when I saw myself naked, when I felt something dripping out of me.

"What did you do to me!" I screamed in horror.

"What I said I was going to do to you once you stepped in my house. I fucked you." He said smoothly.

I sat up immediately and picked up the white sheet, wrapping it around my body. I gave him a glare and began to run to the door. His voice stopped me though.

"I'll wait patiently for October 31st to come once again, Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra said.

My eyes widened, I'd never told him my name. I ran out though and this time, when he yelled after me I didn't stop.

"Happy Halloween, Orihime." He yelled.

That was it, I'd made it through the blood covered room and I was out the door which was surprisingly unlocked. And when I ran down the hill and stopped to catch my breath, I began to walk down the sidewalk and didn't dare to look back. Well, I lied. As I made it to the corner, I turned back one last time and I gasped in surprise.

There was no longer a house ontop of that hill.

* * *

><p>WOAH OH THAR. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE? Ahh, who gives a fuck? :D I had an awesome time tonight and I hope all of you kiddos who are NOT supposed to be reading this Rated M story did too :D<p>

I Hope You All Had A Merry Halloween :D!

-Cat(:


End file.
